


Home

by TortureMiska



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jason is ace, LGBTQ+ characters, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortureMiska/pseuds/TortureMiska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie Raley has been one of Jason Todd's closest friends for about three years. She finally finds out about his late night activities as Red Hood. She'll still support him as she always has, tell him when he fucks up, and comfort him when he's in a rut.<br/>Various stories based on their relationship as friends and (eventual) romantic partners.<br/>Takes place after the events of the movie Batman: Under the Red Hood. Slight AU because I'm basically combining different canons. Subscribes to Jason being ace.<br/>Constructive criticism welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of the movie Batman: Under the Red Hood. Slight AU because I'm not 100% caught up on what's canon and what's not and also because I want to include Damian at some point.  
> Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> After treating his wounds, Marie confronts Jason about his late night hobby.

Most of the time, Jason was appreciative of Marie’s concern for his well-being. Today, however, he knew he was in trouble. He’d hoped to delay her inevitable explosion of anger for at least another day, but she would not have it.

  
“Jason Peter Todd!” she shouted, interrupting him when he tried to change the subject yet again. She stared at him from across the kitchen island from her standing position, fists clenched tightly on the granite countertop. His face went blank as he lowered his head and waited for her to continue her rampage. Instead, Marie rested her palms on the counter and hung her head.

  
“Jason,” she spoke in a serious, but softer tone. “This is the third time this month you’ve come home with injuries that don’t match up with your story.” She looked up and found that she had his full attention. They shared eye contact and Marie hoped that he could see just how much she didn’t want to have this fight. Marie hated arguing with him so much, but he was getting himself hurt and wasn’t telling her anything. She moved to sit on the stool next to him and sighed.

  
Gently, she laid her head on his shoulder, her gaze focused on his injured hand and continued. “I watch the news, you know. I know there’s been a lot of stuff happening in Gotham recently.” Marie felt him tense. She raised her eyes to look at the man she cared so much for. “Every time you go out like this, I hear about somebody called ‘Red Hood’.” Jason looked away. So it was true. “Were you ever going to tell me?” Still no response.

  
Marie smiled bitterly to herself. “I suppose I expected as much.” She raised her head from his shoulder and turned in her seat to face him fully. She tried to suppress her returning anger with little avail. “You know, I heard about the explosion yesterday in Crime Alley. I heard that that fucking Red Hood set up a bomb and let himself be caught in the explosion.” She had to pause and calm herself down before tears fell.

  
Jason finally took his opportunity to speak, “Marie, you don’t understand.”

  
“You’re right, I don’t,” she replied before he could go on. “Do you just...not care what happens to you?” Jason paused, starting to understand where she was going with this conversation. “You were just going to let yourself be killed…” Finally, the tears fell. She wiped at her eyes to clear them and tried to calm her breathing. “You weren’t going to say anything. You didn’t say anything. What about the people who love you? If you had died--” Marie was cut off by a sob and suddenly, she lost control and buried her face in her hands as she struggled to pull herself back together.

  
Immediately, she felt his arms around her and she moved to return the embrace, if only with more force. She felt his breath hitch as she put too much pressure on his various bruises. Good. Marie pressed her face into his chest and eventually regained control of her breathing.

  
“I’m sorry, Mar,” he whispered as she cried, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “I’m so, so sorry."

  
“You fucking better be,” she replied back, her voice scratchy and uneven. “You were willing to die and leave the people around you with no clue about what happened to you.”

  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated, sounding so sincere that her heart broke again.

  
“I know.” She paused to take a deep shaky breath. “But I’m not gonna forgive you for a while.”

  
“...Fair enough,” he replied after a few moments. They stayed silent for what felt like an hour, neither willing to break their embrace.

  
Finally, it was Marie who broke the hold they each had on each other. She straightened her back and poked his chest, putting more pressure than necessary into it. “You promise me something, you asshat.” Her voice was composed again and her tears had dried. Jason raised an eyebrow at her and she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward. “You promise me that you’ll tell me when you plan on getting yourself involved in something dangerous again. And if something goes wrong...please don’t leave me in the dark.”

  
Jason Todd gave his best friend of three years a small smile. “I promise to keep you in the loop, Sunshine.” Marie tried not to smile at the nickname she pretended to hate, but he could see it in her eyes.

  
“Movie night?” he offered as consolidation. Marie’s shoulders dropped in defeat and she let the mask of anger slip off.

  
She shrugged and smiled to herself. “Yeah. Les Mis?”

  
He grinned back. “How about Phantom?”

  
“Fine, whatever.” She beat him to the couch and laid down across it, leaving Jason to do everything.

  
Once the popcorn was made and poured into a bowl, the lights turned off, and the DVD put it, Jason approached the couch with a blanket. On cue, Marie sat up to take the blanket from him and he took the spot where her head had been and lifted the recliner. Marie placed a pillow in his lap and laid back down. Both of them fell asleep before the movie was half-over.


	2. Rants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason rants about a co-worker from his day job and Marie is amused.

The day had been a rather simple one for Marie. She went to work, did laundry, finally bought groceries, and was currently sitting in her small apartment bedroom with one of her best friends as he ranted about his day. Jason laid on top of Marie’s bed while she sat at her desk, doodling. It had been almost half a year since she’d found out he was the Red Hood. He’d even told her a bit about the batfamily; about the different Robins and his experiences as the second.

“Aw, and don’t let me forget Holly!” he exclaimed as he suddenly sat up, exasperated. Marie perked her head up to look back over at him, letting him know she was still listening and curious. He huffed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “She still has that super-aggressive I-like-you-so-nobody-else-can-even-LOOK-at-you mentality. I hate having to put up with her so much!” He let out a frustrated growl as he covered his face with his hands and let his back hit the blankets again.

Marie chuckled to herself and turned to rest her arms on the back of her chair and face him. “Then don’t talk to her,” she replied nonchalantly, knowing that wasn’t a satisfactory answer to his problem. Jason turned his head to give her an annoyed glare in response.

“I should just quit the job,” he said, more to himself than to his friend. “It’s not like I need the money.”

“Speaking of your illegal activities, when are you gonna donate some of that totally unneeded cash to your less-financially-stable, more law-abiding friends?” At that moment, Marie heard the sound of the front door opening, signalling her roommate’s return.

Jason smirked at her. “What law-abiding friends? I caught you jaywalking just yesterday.”

“It’s your fault,” she teased, “You’re a bad influence.”

“So now you’re blaming me. Wow. Unbelievable.”

“Oh, I think it’s very believable. You’re practically attached to my hip, I can’t get rid of you. Your bad qualities are _bound_ to rub off on me.”

“Ugh,” Jason responded, his smile returning to a pout. “Don’t remind me, Holly keeps annoying me about it.”

“What is it this time?”

“She keeps complaining about how you and me are always together. She seems to think we’re dating and she wants me to “get rid of you” and go for her.” His tone was finally somewhat serious and he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

“Well, she’s not _that_ far from the truth, Jay,” Marie responded, amused. Jason turned to lay on his side so that he didn’t have to twist his neck to look at her. “I mean, the only real difference is that you don’t buy me dinner or diamond jewelry.” She stuck her bare foot out to try to poke him, but he was too far away. “C’mon, Bird Boy, you’re _rich_. Be my sugar daddy,” she begged, only half-joking. “Buy me stuff. Pay my student loans.”

He laughed. “Not a chance, Sunshine. I’m married to my “illegal activities” as you so eloquently put.”

Marie tsked and swiped her bent arm across her body. “Dang. I thought I’d at least try.”

“Yeah, sorry, missy, but I ain’t paying for _your_ decision to get a college education.”

 

And yet even though he said he wouldn’t, the next time Marie checked how much she still owed, the amount was a big fat zero. She smiled sadly to herself. She almost wished she hadn't said anything but knew if she mentioned that to Jason, he'd be upset. So she'd pay him back with what she could afford: companionship and affection.

 

When Marie looked out her window one night before she went to bed, she noticed a familiar figure sitting on the edge of the roof of a nearby building. The Red Hood waved enthusiastically at her and she couldn’t help but grin. She gave him a short wave back and pretended to blow a kiss at him. Jason in turn pretended that it had pierced his chest as he leaned back, with his hands over his heart. Marie just _knew_ that he probably gasped out loud.

Then another figure appeared behind him and the friendly exchange ended. Red Hood stood up to face the newcomer. It was Nightwing. Marie remembered Jason telling her that he’d been the first Robin. After a moment of interaction between them, Nightwing turned his head and looked straight into Marie’s window. She just stared back, too startled to know what else she could do. Then the masked hero sent her a charming grin and a wave, which she automatically returned, feeling somewhat dazed.

The masked man seemed to smile even wider and then turned to lead Jason--Red Hood--somewhere she couldn’t see, though not before the Red Hood sent her a thumbs-up as if to say, “I’m okay, see you later.” Marie smiled to herself and closed her curtains.


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Marie will check-in with Jason every day, but he hasn't heard from her in awhile. His worry is valid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a long chapter!

It’d been too long, _way too long_ since he last heard from Marie. She should have at least texted him by now. It’s been two days since he last saw her. Maybe this was just her wanting _him_ to talk first for once? She always called or at least texted him to ask how he was doing.

 

But today there was nothing. Yesterday was nothing. He tried justifying with himself that it’s only been two days. Maybe she was just too preoccupied with work and school or some shit. But she always talked to him when she was stressed out.

 

If he called her, he was sure she’d just pick up and say, “Hey Birdboy, what’s up?” or maybe, “Oh, Jason! Sorry I haven’t texted in awhile, I’ve been busy.” But what if he called and there was no answer? What if something happened to her? What if…? He was so worried, he was about to say “Fuck it” and call her, when Oracle chimed in on his communicator.

 

“Red Hood, we’ve got a problem,” she said.

 

“Not right now, Babs, I’ve got my own thing I need to--” he was cut off by Oracle’s serious tone.

 

“It’s Marie, Jay.”

 

Red Hood froze in his tracks. “What happened?” he demanded, not at all surprised by her knowledge of Marie’s existence.

 

“Red Robin found her and four others that had been kidnapped in a warehouse after locals reported seeing suspicious activity. We think she’s...okay. But she and the others were sent to the hospital just to make sure. Tim was only able to apprehend a few of the kidnappers.”

 

Before Oracle could finish her explanation, Jason was already on his way.

  


Marie was scared--no, she was terrified. All she could remember was opening the door to her apartment after she’d had a long day at work and seeing a stranger in her apartment lunge at her. She suspected something similar had happened to the rest of the women tied up with her. She kept her head down as the men that’d put them there stood around, staring at them.

 

At first, she hoped desperately that Jason would come to her rescue, but then she remembered that he was still recovering from a couple broken ribs and really shouldn’t be doing anything strenuous. Maybe one of the other Robins could help…

 

The first day, the men who kidnapped the women had beaten and intimidated them into silence. The kidnappers hadn’t fed them anything and Marie was worried that she’d pass out any second now. Iron-deficiency anemia was a real bitch when you weren’t able to eat or take your supplements. Marie was constantly fatigued and dizzy. She hoped these assholes were dealt with soon. Jason would realize that he hadn’t heard from her in awhile. He’d get worried and either look for her himself or get help. She hoped he’d get help.

 

Just as another wave of dizziness overwhelmed her, Marie heard the distinct sounds of a fight. She tried to lift her head and see what was happening but her brain wouldn’t focus and she couldn’t see in the dim light. At some point, she realized she was freed from her ropes and the sound of fighting had stopped. She stood up and looked around, feeling like she was about to collapse at any moment.

 

“You’re Marie Raley,” said an unfamiliar voice behind her. Marie turned to see Red Robin and her eye lit up in hope. She walked over to him, trying not to sway too obviously.

 

“Is Ja--Is Red Hood okay?” she asked suddenly. If Red Robin was here, that could also mean Red Hood was near, especially if she’s been found. She didn’t get an answer however, because she finally passed out.

 

Red Robin caught her before she fell to the ground, relaying information to Oracle as he did so.

  


She was so tired. Marie didn’t even want to open her eyes or adjust her limbs. They felt too heavy. She knew she was in a hospital. The beeping of machinery was close and these sheets were definitely not hers. She tried flexing her fingers a bit and found that someone was holding her hand.

 

Slowly, Marie opened her eyes and turned her head toward the person. It was Jason. She sighed in relief as she looked at him. He had fallen asleep with his arm between his forehead and the mattress.

 

“Jay,” she spoke, gently wiggling the hand he held captive back and forth.

 

Jason Todd opened one eye, then remembered what happened and his head shot up and he looked at her, distraught. “Marie, I’m so sorry,” he pleaded. “I’m so sorry. If I’d called you earlier, I would have known--”

 

“Jason, I’m okay,” she interrupted him, placing a hand over his mouth. “This wasn’t your fault,” she insisted. She could tell he wanted to argue, so she changed the subject. “How’re your ribs, Birdboy?” Marie lowered her heavy hand so that he could actually answer.

 

“I’m fine,” he answered, then paused. “...Oracle said you’d been kidnapped. What happened?”

 

Marie frowned, trying to remember more details but failing. “I don’t know really. After work, I went home but...somebody was there waiting for me inside.” She tried to hide the look of fear that passed over her face.

 

“They were in your _apartment_?” Jason repeated. They couldn’t have broken in or else the security system he’d set up would have alerted him. So they were let in. Jason swore to himself. “I never liked Pierre. Marie, you’re not going back to that apartment.”

 

Understanding what he was implying, she still had to have the last word. “Not that I disagree, but I don’t need you making decisions for me. And where am I going to stay?”

 

Jason thought for a moment. She couldn’t stay in a hotel, not permanently, at least. She didn’t have any family in Gotham...but she did have friends. “I’ve got a couple safe houses,” he stated as a matter-of-fact. “You’ve visited one a couple times.”

 

The bed-ridden twenty-two-year-old perked up at the thought of staying at his safehouse. “Well you do have maybe four times as much space than I normally have.” She smiled in agreement. “Thank you, Jay.”

 

Before he could think of the consequences for what he was about to do, Jason leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her forehead. “Anything for my little Sunshine,” he teased sarcastically.

 

Marie couldn’t hide her grin. She couldn’t help it. She fed off of physical affection. Jason was so used to it that he’d even started to reciprocate it more and more frequently. “Thanks, Daddy,” she teased back.

 

Jason made a disgusted face. “Don’t make it creepy, Squiggles.”

 

Marie giggled. “‘Squiggles?’ That’s a new one. I almost like it.”

 

“Damn, guess I can’t use it, then. Gotta make you annoyed with stupid names.” Jason glanced at his watch and then looked at her apologetically. “I’ll go get your stuff. The nurse said they’ll release you tomorrow, so I’ll pick you up then, okay?”

 

She realized that he was leaving. Marie wanted to say something, ask him to stay a bit longer. But she knew he had things to do and she didn’t want to hamper on his schedule even more than she no doubt already has.

 

Jason recognized the uncertainty in her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. He took her hand again. “Hey,” he spoke gently, “You’re gonna be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe here. Oracle’s got an eye on this place.” Then he let go of her hand to shrug off his leather jacket and covered her abdomen with it as if it were a blanket.

 

Marie blinked as his scent overwhelmed her with warmth and a sense of comfort and suddenly she felt sleepy. “Okay,” she replied. Jason let a small smile slip and squeezed her hand once more.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” And then he was out the door before she could remember to protest again.

 

Sighing, Marie turned on her side and drew the jacket closer, as if it were a security blanket. It felt like one: familiar, comforting, like a layer of armor to protect her from her fears. Marie fell asleep rather quickly, awaiting his return.

  


What Jason found when he arrived at Marie’s apartment was almost disturbing. Many of her things were already packed away, sitting in the living room. Pierre, who was sitting on the couch at the time of Jason’s entrance jumped to his feet in shock, instantly recognizing him as one of his former-roommate’s friends. Since he wasn’t wearing his helmet, the second former-Robin couldn’t hide his sadistic smile.

 

“What’s up, Pierre? Is Marie moving out or something?” He asked, grabbing the older man by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. A gun was at the man’s temple before he could even process what was happening. The click of the safety being removed echoed through the small apartment. “Well, I guess she would, after finding out her roommate was a slave-smuggling shitfuck. _Really_ , Pierre, did you think nobody would notice a girl like that go missing?”

 

“P-please,” the scumbag stuttered.

“Shut up.” he growled, throwing the man to the ground. “You’re going on a little adventure with me.”

  


The next morning, Marie was watching the News Channel while she waited for Jason. The big story was that last night, a man allegedly involved with the slave-trade kidnappings was shot and killed.

 

“...The body had been left in front of the police station along with a note identifying the man as Pierre Estrange. Police say they suspect the Red Hood to be behind the murder.”

 

Marie turned off the TV and sighed, leaning back into her pillows. She was wearing the jacket Jason had lent her. She’d already been informed that she could go, and was returned her dirty clothes. Now all she needed was for Jason to hurry up and get her out of there. She needed to get to a phone and call her parents. She was sure that if the’d been contacted, they’d be worried sick. Marie tugged on the collar of Jason’s jacket and inhaled absently.

 

A knock on the doorframe caught her attention and she instantly turned, thinking it would be Jason. To her surprise and apprehension, it was a different man. He was slightly older than Jason. They bared little resemblance other than their muscular build, dark hair and blue eyes, though Jason’s had a very distinct, greenish tint. The stranger flashed a smile at her before he entered the room.

 

“We haven’t really met,” he spoke as he stopped a few feet away from her, “I’m Dick Grayson.” He offered her his hand to shake as he eyed the jacket she wore. She hesitantly took his offered hand. “Jason asked me to come get you. He’s a little busy right now taking care of a few things.”

 

Marie put her hands in the pockets of the jacket and clutched the small switchblade she’d found earlier. Just in case. “What kind of things?”

 

Dick shrugged. “Probably sleeping, I suppose. He had a long night, as I'm sure you heard.” Dick Grayson held up a familiar bag of hers. “He sent me with this. Said you wouldn't believe me otherwise.”

 

Curious, Marie took the bag from him and opened it. Clean clothes were the first things she saw. She grabbed one dark-colored lump of fabric out and unraveled it. She realized it was a T-shirt she'd borrowed from Jason awhile ago and “forgot” to give back. The next was her favorite comfy sweatpants. Then there were her favorite bra and panties. _Of course_ he knew those. He knew everything, didn’t he? At the bottom of the bag was the hunting knife she'd received from him as a birthday present and a box of Sour Patch Kids. Marie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Yes, this was definitely sent by Jason.

 

“Okay, I believe you,” she stated.

 

Dick smiled. “That's a relief. I'll let you get changed,” he informed her as he moved to stand behind the curtain to allow her some privacy.

 

“So,” Marie began as she changed her clothes, “Jason wouldn't have a complete stranger pick me up from the hospital, no matter how exhausted he is. And you mentioned that we were never properly introduced. So how do I know you?”

 

Dick was amused by this woman’s attitude. “Well,” he began with a nostalgic sigh, “I saw my little brother waving his hands and making gestures at this apartment complex. He stopped as soon as he realized I was there and threatened to beat me up if I told the others. I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked up and saw this lovely young woman staring down at us.”

There was a pause in the conversation as Marie pulled on the sweatpants. “Ah. So you're Birdboy the First.”

 

“Yes. Jason told you about us, then.” There was something in Dick Grayson’s voice that seemed uncomfortable. Maybe guarded.

 

“Well he complains sometimes. He never mentioned your names but he explained who’s which Robin.” Finally, with the slightly too-large shirt pulled on, she stuffed her dirty clothes in the bag, shrugged it on, grabbed Jason’s jacket and walked around the curtain. Dick nodded and led her out of the hospital and to his car.

 

“Do you have a phone I can use?” Marie asked as they got in the car. “I need to check in with my parents.”

 

“Sure,” Dick replied, digging into his pocket and tossing his phone at her. She fumbled and it fell in her lap.

 

“Whoops,” she muttered as she picked it up and started dialing. “Thanks,” she said to him, putting the phone to her ear. He flashed her a thumbs-up and her call went to a voicemail, for which she was somewhat grateful.

 

“Hey Mom, hey Dad,” she said into the phone, “It’s your better daughter. I’m borrowing a friend’s phone right now, just wanted to check in and tell you I’m okay. I have to get my phone replaced, so when that happens, I’ll call ya back. Love you, later.” Marie ended the call and handed Dick his cell phone back, noting that he had yet to back out of his parking space. Once the phone was put away, he started driving.

 

“I have to ask,” he began as soon as they were out of the parking garage, “How did you and Jason meet?” Dick glanced at Marie as she sat in the passenger seat, hugging his brother’s jacket close, as if it were a child in need of comfort. Dick was sure she was the one gaining comfort.

 

Marie smiled to herself at the memories. “He rescued me from being abducted and probed by aliens,” she lied, wondering what his reaction would be, since aliens were apparently more common than most people believed. His head swung to look at her, horrified and Marie cackled.

 

“I’m just kidding,” she promised. “We _actually_ met when I was still working as a waitress at this little Italian restaurant. He was a newbie and I was assigned to show him the ropes. At first, I thought he was an annoying douchebag, but then he started to come around. Saved my ass a couple times, I returned the favor as best as I could. We’ve been friends ever since.”

 

A satisfied smile made its way across Dick’s face. “Thank you,” he spoke softly to her as he drove. Marie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “For making things easier for him,” he clarified, without glancing at her. “I’m afraid our family isn’t very good at supporting each other. I think Jason feels the most cast-out.”

 

Marie smiled sadly and looked out the window. “I don’t know what happened between you all. He never told me. But I remember back in July last year…” Marie exhaled. “When he fought Batman, he was going to let himself be blown up with him and Joker. I treated his wounds when he got back.” They came to a stop at a red light and Dick reached a hand out to squeeze her shoulder. She looked up at him. She wondered if she’d said too much.

 

Dick looked down at her and spoke with the most sincerity she’d heard from him. “Jason told me you were the only person he knew that shouldn’t be in his life.” The light turned green and Dick had to retract his hand back and drive. “He believes it’s his fault that you were kidnapped. He’s...convinced himself that he’s a bad luck charm. I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t tried to shut you out with the way he talks.”

 

“Oh, he’s tried,” she corrected, a small smile reforming on her lips. “He’s tried plenty of times, especially before I found out about his late night activities. But I’m better at being stubborn than he is.”

 

“That’s...honestly reassuring, in a way,” Dick spoke, a little amused.

 

“He can’t get rid of me no matter how hard he tries. I’ll just come back with a vengeance.”

 

Dick couldn’t think of a reply before they arrived at the much nicer apartment complex in which Jason--and now Marie--resided. Dick had left the car and opened the passenger door before Marie had even unbuckled her seatbelt.

 

“Thanks,” she said as he closed the door behind her. She shrugged on Jason’s jacket again and held the bag over one shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied. Together, they made their way to the elevator and Marie pressed the button for the top floor. As they waited for the elevator to pull itself up, Marie’s stomach growled loudly.

 

“I think I’ll make a grilled cheese or something when we get up there,” she stated absently. “Or maybe I’ll make Jay order a pizza or something. Hmm...” Marie kept thinking about what Jason was likely to have in his fridge that wasn’t expired and her stomach growled more. She was so hungry. Dick made no comment but he did snicker to himself.

 

Finally, the elevator opened on the top floor and Marie led the way to Jason’s suite. She pushed the doorbell and waited impatiently. Within seconds of their arrival, the door opened, revealing a disheveled and obviously sleep-deprived Jason Todd and the smell of Chinese food.

 

“Hey there Sunshine, Dick. Almost glad she didn’t shank you on the way here,” he greeted, opening the door for them. Marie smiled and let Dick pass before she pulled her best friend into a hug, trying to be mindful of his injuries. She felt him tense and suck in a breath in pain. Before he could make up for it, she pulled away and laid a hand on his ribs.

 

“You were straining yourself again,” she accused, looking up at him.

 

“No I didn’t,” he lied, removing her hand.

 

“I saw the News, Jay,” she informed him calmly. She grasped his hand and stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “You need to let yourself heal,” she scolded lightly.

 

“And _you_ need to eat,” he smirked knowingly, turning her around to face the kitchen, which had several cartons of Chinese takeout sitting on the counter.

 

Dick had been watching them with a lopsided smile from his spot leaning against the fridge. “I’ll take my leave, then,” he said, walking toward the door. He waved them goodbye and promised to check up on them both later.

 

Marie sat down at the breakfast bar/kitchen island and looked through each of the containers, deciding which to devour first. Jason stopped her at the silverware drawer. “First you steal my clothes,” he stated with a playful smirk, “And now you’re gonna eat _all_ my chow mein?”

 

“No,” she defended, “I’m gonna eat half of it and then _maybe_ let you have the rest.” Jason rolled his eyes and reached up into one of the cabinets and brought down a pair of plates.

 

“Here,” he said, forcing one into her hands, “Use a plate, you neanderthal.”

 

She took the plate and box of chow mein back to the island. “Thanks for the food, Jay,” she said, sincere but not wanting to turn the mood to turn serious. “And the lodging. And everything.”

 

“No problem.” Her friend-turned-roommate reached into the drawer he stood in front of and procured two forks before he sat down next to her at the island. The pair devoured the food in record time.

 

Jason finished before Marie and decided to lay his head down on his arms while he waited for Marie to finish. She took her time eating, letting him rest for a little while longer. She meant to quietly take the dishes to the sink and put away any leftovers without him, but as soon as her stool scraped the floor, Jason’s head popped up.

 

“I’ll do that,” he stated, blinking sleepily as he stood up.

 

“No, I got this,” she corrected him. “You go to sleep. You’re exhausted. I can handle the dishes and leftovers.” It was obvious he wanted to protest, but he knew she was right and would never yield.

 

He sighed. “Alright. I put your stuff in the other room. Wake me up if you need help putting anything away.” He started walking toward his bedroom.

 

“Gotcha,” she replied, fully intent on unpacking everything herself.

 

It only took Marie fifteen minutes to put away the leftovers and clean the dishes. She was about to go check out her room and start unpacking, when she realized she was still wearing Jason’s jacket. She briefly wondered why he didn’t remind her and ask for it back, but chalked it up to him being too tired to care. Marie shrugged off the leather jacket and placed it over the back of the couch before she entered her room.

 

Every once in awhile, Marie would come across something sentimental and just stare at it for a few minutes before moving on. This time it was a framed photo of her and Jason and her friends Megan and Ashley together. It was from their trip to New York City, when they saw _Wicked_ together. That was about a year after she’d met Jason. It felt like such a long time ago.

 

Jason refused to smile as he stared into the camera, disinterestedly. Marie held two fingers up behind his head like the immature 13-year-old she aimed to be. Ashley and Megan were in front of the two. Ashley was the one holding up the camera, poking her tongue out while Megan had an arm around her. Marie giggled to herself at the memory. Jason had been so done with their shit by the time that weekend had ended. She should probably call Megan and Ashley. She hadn’t talked to them in awhile. She wondered if they were dating yet. She remembered Jason asking her during that trip if they were a couple and she just shrugged and told him they weren’t _yet_ , but she hoped they would be.

  
This photo was definitely going on the nightstand.


	4. Remembering Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason recounts how he and Marie first met. It wasn't a particularly fond memory.
> 
> **Possible Trigger Warning: Descriptions of harrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd only be a week or two that I'd update with this chapter, but I kept rewriting it and kept not having time to finish it. Finally did it!

Marie was almost finished unpacking her things by the time the sun started to set. She decided to take a break and settled herself on the couch with a banana as a snack and a small box full of old sentimental trinkets she still needed to go through. She jumped when her new roommate made himself known.

 

“So,” Jason began, sneaking up behind her and chuckling as she almost choked on the fruit. Marie glared over at him from her spot on the couch as she looked through the box filled with picture frames and birthday cards. He sat down next to her and put his feet up on the coffee table that’d seen better days. She noticed he was wearing pajama pants and a plain T-shirt. “Three years we’ve known each other and it took a  _ kidnapping _ and  _ hospital _ visit for me to learn that your first name is actually Delilah.”

 

Marie froze, her cheeks turned bright red but her eyes promised pain if he pushed the subject. “It took two-and-a-half for  _ me _ to learn you were a criminal. I just thought you were some plain ol’ douchebag.”

 

“ _ Delilah _ Marie Raley,” he spoke out loud, enjoying her torment and ignoring her retort. “It’s got a nice ring to it.”

 

“Stoooooooop,” she commanded as she attempted to silence him by covering his mouth with her hands. She had to drop the banana in her lap to do so. He easily freed himself and held her arms at bay.

 

“Hey there,  _ Delilah _ ,” he teased, thankfully he wasn’t singing, just  _ speaking _ enthusiastically. Marie still kept up her attacks. “What’s it like in Gotham city?”

 

“Well, I’ve gotta live with _ this _ asshole for who knows how long,” she answered sarcastically, still trying to wrestle him. Jason gave her a smug grin and was about to reply when his eye caught the sight of something in the box.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the box. Marie’s eyes followed the angle of Jason’s finger and realized he was pointing to an old Unicorn Beanie Baby.

 

“Oh!” She gasped and reached down to pick it up from the box, forgetting about their argument completely. “I didn’t even see this when I picked up the box.” Marie held the toy with both hands, admiring it and the memories it prompted. “My sister won it for me from one of those claw machines when I was little. I think I was, like, five or something.”

 

Jason noticed the bright smile on her face and felt the corners of his own mouth twitch upward. “Natalie actually  _ beat _ one of those things?”

 

“I know, right?” Marie set the toy down and continued eating her snack in between sentences. “It’s so hard to believe now.”

 

“And what was the occasion? I thought you two didn’t get along when you were young.”

 

“We didn’t,” Marie confirmed. “But I think this was around the time Mom had to get surgery and I wasn’t taking it well, so Dad took us to…” Marie paused, trying to remember the setting. “...I think it was Denny’s. I just remember I kept saying I wanted Mom and I think I cried, but then Natalie took me to the grabby-claw machine and got the unicorn on her first try. I shut up when she gave it to me. His name is Marvin.”

 

“Marvin the Unicorn, huh? Weirdo.” Jason scooted closer to Marie and threw his arm around her shoulders.

 

Marie scoffed, finishing off the banana and placing the peel on the table to throw away later. “Says the one who wears a stupid red helmet while he hops around on rooftops at night.”

 

“Wow,  _ Delilah _ , I can’t believe you’re pulling the illegal vigilante card on me.”

 

“ _ Fight me _ , Jason Peter Todd.”

 

“Nothing good would come out of it for you, Sunshine,” Jason warned, knowing it would go unheeded.

 

Before he knew what she was doing, Jason was suddenly knocked back into the cushions of the couch by a heavy weight. With a short laugh and almost effortless twist of his body, both Jason and Marie were falling off the couch, onto the carpeted floor.

 

“Oh, hon,” Jason chided sarcastically, an evil grin on his face, “You are gonna regret that!”

 

A shrill cry followed by laughter escaped Marie as Jason assaulted her most sensitive tickle-points. Those he knew about, anyway. In just seconds, Marie began to plead in-between belts of laughter, “Jason! Stop! I yield! I  _ yield _ !”

 

Her attacker relented at the first “yield” and moved off her, still grinning. Jason sat up against the couch as Marie lay on the ground for a few more moments to catch her breath. Soon, she was scooting up to lay next to him, head against his side. She was looking up at him from the floor and resting her hand on his thigh, just above the knee.

 

Jason took the hint and started to gently run his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes immediately and felt the stress of moving begin to melt away. Both of them were silent for several seconds, just enjoying the other’s company and touch as their minds wandered.

 

The original owner of the apartment glanced down at his new roommate. His eyes traced over her visible skin, searching for the bruises and scratches she’d received just days ago. Jason would never forgive the ones who did this to her. Marie was supposed to be completely uninvolved in Gotham’s crime: victim, perpetrator, or vigilante. She was supposed to be the one thing in his life to give him some semblance of normalcy. With her, he could almost pretend that he had a normal life, apart from all the crazy shit in Gotham and the rest of the world.

 

Even though she knew who he was--what he was, for the most part--she would never see him as the Red Hood or ex-Robin. Marie never looked at him and saw a criminal or vigilante. She just saw Jason Todd, a man who loved learning, dark humor, had a soft spot for animals, children and single mothers, and who had a lot of physical and emotional scars. Okay, and sometimes he could be a bit of an asshole, but she always forgave him. Eventually. 

 

Knowing the things he’d done and forgiving him was what amazed Jason the most. Her willingness and insistence on comforting him when he was upset and on the verge of panic amazed him. He didn’t deserve her affection and love. 

 

Jason remembered when they’d first started getting to know each other while they were both waiting tables, he had given her such a hard time with everything. Jason was working undercover after learning that Black Mask might have been using it to hide and sell various illegal goods like drugs and guns. With what Jason had planned, any day the restaurant could be the site of some sort of violent crime, especially if he was ever found out. He could tell pretty easily that Marie was in no way involved with the dealings and she was a pretty decent human being. She shouldn’t have to be caught up in that. But she liked her job, so he knew she wouldn’t just leave if he gave her some vague warning.

 

So he had to make her job less enjoyable. Every shift they shared, even though Marie would try to be at least civil, Jason would reprimand her for something stupid and petty, like how their boss would probably think her blue and purple lipsticks were too unprofessional, or that she was too clumsy to be a competent waitress. At the end of the day, he’d sneak any tips he’d made into her pocket, to alleviate just the barest amount of guilt from his conscience. He harassed her and made her life pretty miserable for a good few months. And then she found him alone inside the break room in the middle of a panic attack.

 

Marie hadn’t done what Jason expected back then. He thought she’d go straight to the manager and try to get him in trouble for slacking off, or confront him, or at the very least pretend he wasn’t there. Instead she just got that worried look on her face and attempted to comfort him, even offered to cover his shift so he could go home.

 

After that, Jason couldn’t bring himself to keep treating her as he had, no matter how sure he was that she could get hurt worse if she was caught up in his business. He mostly tried to avoid her after that, occasionally gave her a nod if they encountered each other, but he always found some excuse to leave the room before she had a chance to confront him. That changed again just a few weeks after Jason’s panic attack.

 

An amazingly rude customer happened to be seated in Marie’s section one night. Well, there was a set of them, all intoxicated and thinking they owned the place. The staff were all busy, as they often were during the dinner rush, and the three assholes were upset that their server was too preoccupied with delivering other tables’ food to bring them their drinks. They’d waited a whole seven minutes! Finally, as Marie had come around with their drinks, she realized one of them was wrong and apologized before she started to go back and get the correct drink. Then one of the guys stood up. He was taller than her by almost a foot and grabbed her, eliciting a startled noise from her as she dropped the tray, letting the drink spill onto the floor. The angry drunk started yelling profanities at her in front of the whole restaurant. The patrons looked on, horrified. A few even started to stand up, but stopped once Jason made his appearance, seconds after the drink spilled onto the floor.

 

Before Marie was able to register what was happening, Jason was by her side and had already pried the drunk’s hand off of her. Marie stared at him as he gave them a warning--more like a threat--and noticed that his eyes looked particularly green and that he was very tense. From his body language, she could tell he was angry, but the look in his eyes was almost crazed. He looked ready to kill.

 

Jason avoided looking at her directly as he led her into the back room, where he offered to wait that particular table and clean up the mess. He waited for her to calm down before he left again. They didn’t talk for the rest of their shift until it was time to close. It was then that Marie finally confronted him about his ever-changing behavior and the money he kept slipping her, because  _ of course _ she would notice that. He never gave her a direct answer but he did apologize for the shit he put her through, acknowledging that she never deserved it.

 

After that, she never left him alone if she could help it. Even after the restaurant was shut down once it was revealed to have been connected to all sorts of illegal activities, Marie had wedged herself into Jason’s web of acquaintances and he eventually warmed up to her enough to let her drag him around.

 

And now here they were: snuggling on the floor of his apartment, three years later. It still amazed him that they were friends even after those first few months. He hoped he made up for it: he knew he’d always be making it up to her.

 

“Jay?” Marie called out sleepily.

 

“Hmm?” he answered, lowering his eyes to check on her. She looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

 

“Don’t you have to be on patrol soon?” she asked sadly, her voice betraying her neutral facade.

 

Jason let his lips tug upward as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Nah, I’m takin’ a night off. Helpin’ a friend get settled into a new place.” He caught the gratefulness in her expression and ruffled her hair. He knew it wasn’t the stress of moving that worried her.

 

“So, what do we want for dinner? Pizza?”

 

“Definitely,” she asnwered.

 

“Garlic sauce, pineapple, chicken?”

 

“You read my mind,” she confirmed.

 

“I always do,” he replied, getting up to find a phone to order.

  
They spent the rest of the night eating pizza, playing Mario Kart, and talking. They finally retired to Marie’s room and cuddled until they fell asleep. Jason was surprised how well he slept that night.


	5. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, a kitty, grumpy Jason.  
> (Summer is so close just a few more days and I'll be done. Hopefully will update a little more frequently)

The Red Hood had been patrolling all night. He'd taken down several gunmen, muggers, and stopped a bank robbery. Now that the sun was starting to rise, he was feeling exhausted. All he wanted to do was rip off all his armor and helmet and crawl into bed. But alas, he had stumbled upon one more act of violence. And this one pissed him off enough to wake him up. 

 

“Here, hit it with this,” one young boy--couldn’t have been older than fourteen--said to another taller boy, handing him a rather large-sized rock. The second boy took it and threw it at the small cat just feet away.

 

It would have missed anyway, but Red Hood decided he'd show himself now rather than later. The rock was knocked off-course by a throwing star as the anti-hero landed between the kitten and the stupid kids.

 

Red Hood tilted his head to the side as he looked down at the teenagers in front of him. “You know, I might have been a little shit too, when I was your age,” he spoke to them, watching as they trembled in fear, “But at least I didn't hurt defenseless animals. Get the fuck outta here. If I ever catch you doin’ shit like this again, don't bet I'll be so nice.”

 

The teens promptly ran with their tails between their legs. Red Hood turned to see the kitten was still there, it's back arched and hair sticking up. The little ball of gray fur hissed at him. It wasn't very impressive. The anti-hero kneeled down to get a better look at the cat. It didn’t look too bad. It probably didn’t need immediate medical attention, but if he brought it home, he’d need to give it a bath…

 

And with that thought, Jason realized he wasn’t leaving without the small animal. He sighed, knowing he was going to be in trouble later.

 

~

 

Marie was very suddenly and very rudely awoken by the obnoxious ringing of her new phone. Completely dazed with sleep, she flopped over and barely read the caller ID before she answered. “Jason?” she asked, speech slurring from sleep. “It's 5 am why are you calling?”

 

“I just needed to be sure of something. You're good with cats, right?”

 

“Wha-?” Marie’s sleepy brain was barely registering what he was asking. “Yeah, I like cats. Why?”

 

“Nothin’,” he lied. “Go back to bed. I'll be home in a bit.” Marie grumbled incoherently before she hung up on him and face planted into the pillows.

 

~

 

It was almost 7 am by the time he returned. Normally Marie wouldn't be woken up by Jason’s return to the apartment, but then again, Jason didn't normally collapse unexpectedly onto her bed while she was still in it.

 

They both grunted loudly at the impact. “Jason,” she scolded groggily, eyes still closed. He mostly ignored her disapproval and curled his body around hers, grumbling incoherently. He settled with his chin resting on the top of her head and one arm wrapped around her abdomen. Marie found his hand with one of her own and they simultaneously curled their fingers together, as was their typical ritual.

 

They were both starting to fall into a content sleep, when a meow broke the silence. Marie finally opened her eyes and turned to glare at her current cuddle-buddy. “Jason Peter Todd,” she growled lowly, putting two-and-two together. Jason had one eye open and a sheepish grin on his lips.

 

“I gave it a bath,” he defended, as if he thought that would resolve the conflict. “And I got it food.”

 

Marie groaned. “You and me are going to PetCo in a few hours.” Jason took his turn to groan as the living heater got out of bed to find the source of the meowing.

 

As Marie tended to the cat, Jason decided he might as well sleep in more comfortable clothes and begrudgingly got up to change. As soon as he reentered the room five minutes later, the cat was presented to his face. It meowed at him angrily. Jason looked down with a scowl to the human that held it. She stared back at him and retracted the kitten, cradling it in her arms.

 

“She's adorable,” Marie commented before she laid back down on the full-sized bed. She scooted on her side away from the edge and let the kitten down beside her, though she kept petting the small cat.

 

Jason followed Marie’s lead and climbed under the covers, attempting to return to his previous cuddling position in the hopes of stealing Marie’s warmth. “What should we name her?” he asked, almost disinterestedly as he rested his chin on her head once again. The vigilante closed his eyes as Marie answered.

 

“Warden,” she responded almost immediately. She was still petting the small animal as it got the idea that it was time to sleep.

 

“Mmkay,” he responded, ending the conversation. Jason soon found himself falling asleep.  _ Finally _ .

 

Jason didn't seem to wake up two hours later, when Marie successfully untangled herself from the blankets and his hold. Unfortunately the cat, now dubbed “Warden” was not as deep a sleeper. Warden stared at Marie as she quietly sorted through drawers and the closet for clean clothes to wear. The human stepped into the bathroom adjoining her and Jason’s room and closed the door. When she emerged thirty minutes later, she was showered, dressed and brushing her hair. Her roommate was still asleep in the wrong bed, and the cat…

 

The cat was sitting on her nightstand and staring at her, its dark gray paw frozen in a reaching pose. An innocent pen sat halfway off the side of the table. Warden stared Marie down for several seconds before the feline returned its attention to the pen. With just a few more flicks of a paw, the pen was falling onto the carpet.

 

Marie frowned, unimpressed as she walked up to the kitten and picked her up. Warden protested by digging her teeth and claws into Marie’s hand. Marie sucked in a breath and quickly carried the cat over to the carrier Jason had brought her in last night and lightly tossed her in. Breathing out a hiss, Marie shook out her hand and inspected it. Warden had definitely left her mark, but nothing was bleeding. The human still took a trip into the bathroom to wash and dress her superficial wounds.

 

Now it was time to figure out what to do with the small animal. Marie left to check the living room and sure enough, she found a bag of cat food Jason had tossed onto the floor, along with his boots and a litter box with a bag of kitty litter in it. Marie made an annoyed grunt as she lightly kicked one of the shoes out of her path toward the kitchen. Jason’s jacket was hanging off the back of one of the breakfast bar stools and a couple knives were scattered on the counter. Marie sighed out loud in frustration. She was going to wake him up with ice. Or maybe she’d toss the cat on him. Maybe both.

 

But before she did that, Marie grabbed two small bowls from the cabinet to use as makeshift food and water bowls for the kitten. Then she walked back over to the bag of cat food and looked it over. It was probably the right kind for Warden, so she opened it and scooped up a bowl full, trying not to breathe in the stench.

 

Marie quietly entered her room again and placed the food bowl down next to the cat carrier. As she turned to enter the bathroom to fill the other bowl with water, she heard Warden meow. The human glanced over her shoulder to see the kitten staring at her again. She raised an eyebrow at the cat before she moved into the bathroom. Once the bowl was filled with cool water, Marie walked back out and placed it next to the food and let the cat out of its confinement. Warden eagerly raced to the food bowl first.

 

Marie checked the time and decided Jason needed to be woken up. Marie gave the small cat a scratch behind the ears before standing up walking over to the side of the bed Jason had claimed. She didn’t think he was injured, so she decided to wake him up the fun way--like a kid too eager for a parent to wake up on Christmas. Marie raised her arms dramatically over her head and leaned forward, allowing her body to fall horizontally across his abdomen.

 

“Ughhh!” Jason grunted as a heavy weight fell on top of him. He was awake immediately. “What the fuck?” He groaned. Jason tried to turn onto his side, but was stopped when he felt two elbows dig into his gut. “Dammit, Marie,  _ what _ ?”

 

“Get up,” she commanded, shifting so that she wasn’t stabbing him with her elbows as much. “You and I are taking a trip to the pet store. And you need to pick up your shit in the living room.” Jason groaned in protest again as Marie rolled herself off of him. He reluctantly followed, rubbing his face to wake himself up.

 

After Jason left the room to get dressed decently enough, Marie brought the kitty litter and box into the room. She poured what she thought was probably a good amount in the plastic container and waited for the cat to finish eating and Jason to come back. Warden ate pretty much the whole bowl of food and started on the water as Jason poked his head in.

 

“I’m gonna wait for her to use the litterbox before we go,” she stated. Jason grunted in response.

 

“Am I driving?” he asked with a bitter tone.

 

Marie looked at him from her seat on the edge of the bed. He looked groggy as hell and in no shape to pay attention to anything.

 

“I’ll drive. You can sleep in the car.” Jason gave her a brief thumbs-up in approval and shuffled out of her line of sight. She heard the sound of something heavy hitting the couch and presumed he was going to take a nap there.

 

Several minutes later, Warden successfully used the litterbox and was gently placed inside her carrier. Marie picked the cage up and went into the living room to gather her keys, purse, and Jason, who was snoring softly on the couch.

 

“Jay,” she called softly, not wanting to startle him. She heard him suck in a deep breath before he stretched, signaling that he was awake. Jason stood and followed her down to the car and even once they got to the store, he trailed behind her in a sleep-deprived haze.

 

The pair bought several toys, a scratching post, cat-bed they knew it probably wouldn’t use, treats, an orange glittery collar, and even a harness and leash among other things. “We’re gonna need to cat-proof everything,” Marie stated off-handedly as they stood in line. Her mind was running through all the possible hazards currently accessible to the cat and she felt overwhelmed. Were they even qualified to take care of a cat? What if it got into Jason’s room and started batting around his knives, or worse, his guns? What if it got outside their apartment? What if either of them accidentally dropped it in the wrong place and it couldn’t catch itself? What if--

 

Warden let out a small meow, bringing Marie out of her anxious thoughts. It was their turn to pay.

 

Marie carried the cat-carrier and scratching post all the way to the car and up to the apartment while Jason carried the toys and whatnot. She let the cat out in her room and set up the scratching post in the corner by the shared bathroom. Jason tossed the bags he had been carrying onto her bed and started to exit the room.

 

Marie caught him before he disappeared and laid a quick kiss to his jaw. “Thanks, Birb,” she spoke lightly, noting with satisfaction the new shade of pink to his cheeks at the unexpected contact.

 

“Blech,” Jason responded, shrugging her off half-heartedly before he returned the gesture to her temple.

 

“Night, Bird-brain.”

 

“Night, Delilah.” They shared a smirk before Jason finally left through the bathroom to continue sleeping in his own bed.

 

Warden was busy drinking water as her new owner placed her cat-bed next to the scratching post and put a couple toys in it. The rest were laid out between the post and cushion.

 

It was lucky that Jason found the kitten on a day Marie had off, so she could keep an eye on Warden all day. She played with the kitten for a while before she realized she hadn't eaten at all that morning and it was almost noon. Luckily Warden seemed more interested in sleeping than possibly causing any destruction, so Marie left the cat in the room, keeping the door to the living room open.

  
Marie ate a sandwich and re-entered her bedroom. She was greeted by a small meow and looked down to see Warden staring up at her from the floor, next to her food and water bowls. She picked up the kitten and placed her on the bed before she laid down next to the tiny animal. She didn’t know how long she’d been playing with Warden before she fell asleep, but she woke up some time in the afternoon with the little ball of fur curled up against her collarbone.


End file.
